marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rom, the Spaceknight
Rom, the Spaceknight (or simply known as Rom) is a limited series written by Jacky 50A and drawn by Mike Oeming. While Rom's current rights lie within IDW, there's no denying that Rom has been tied intrinsically to the Marvel Universe especially many elements related to the hero's lore. To distinguish itself from IDW's publications, the series will have several familiar faces from the Marvel Universe making appearances throughout the maxi-series. The series runs over multiple story arcs before having an end to the series. Although Rom is the main hero of the series, it has a large ensemble cast with each of them receiving their own special focuses per issues. The series takes place in the universe of Earth-5000. Synopsis Light years away in a galaxy far from Earth, the shining civilization of Galador exists. For years, they struggled against the malicious might of the Dire Wraiths that terrorized them for centuries. But Galador is not defenseless. With its powerful Spaceknights they fought back, and among these nobles lie a living legend: Rom. Although the Wraiths have been gone for long, Rom still fights for Galador with unrelenting determination. '' Characters Galadorians *Rom / Artour: The titular protagonist of the series. A legendary Spaceknight who saved Galador from the Dire Wraiths and the father of two knights. *Brandy Clark: Rom's human wife and the Prime Director of Galador. She was once the Spaceknight, Starshine, but has since retired to pursue a peaceful life. *Liberator / Tristan: Rom's younger son and the Spaceknight, Liberator. Also the youngest recruited Spaceknight, and an admirer of Terran culture. *Terminator / Balin: Tristan's older brother who has an explosive temper. A fierce Spaceknight, yet one with a noble and heroic heart. *Ikon: A female Spaceknight who recruits and trains those who wants to join the ranks of the Spaceknights. Also acquainted to multiple cosmic heroes. *Hammerhand / Bron: A Spaceknight with an affinity for close combat. He is Ikon's cousin and Rom's children's close friend. *Firefall / Tarn: The oldest active Spaceknight. Rom's former mentor, currently his best friend and comrade-in-arms. *Breaker / Raak: Founder of the Disavowed and one of the most revered Spaceknights next to Rom. Died during the Wraith Wars. *Daystar / Oran: The leading figure of the Spaceknights' black-ops arm, the Disavowed. Often butts heads with Rom due to his methods. *Lightstorm / Gex: Daystar's assistant and right-hand man. He is an expert spy and a member of the Disavowed. Allegedly mentally unstable. *Powerstrike / Bakin: One of the strongest Disavowed and a quiet Spaceknight. Prefers to let his powers do the talking. *Blacksword / Nujin: A mysterious Disavowed who is a Kree-Galadorian hybrid. Uses a sword to channel his knight powers. *Javelin / Darin: A talented Spaceknight who prefers spears over other weapons. Considered the best melee fighter Galador has. *Lightningbolt / Rand: Tristan's wingman and his childhood friend. Trained alongside Liberator and Terminator under Ikon's tutelage. *Pulsar / Plor: Galadorian scientist and Spaceknight. He is responsible for the day-to-day monitoring over the knights' armor statuses. *Sentry / Val: One of the few Angel Spaceknights on Galador, Sentry acts as a liason between the Spaceknights and an ambassador. *Starshine / Landra: Firefall's wife, mother to a yet-to-be-seen son. She's a veteran Spaceknight and a participant of the Wraith Wars. *Rainbow / Mureen: Breaker's wife and current leader of the Disavowed. Her name is somewhat contradictory with her leading a dark arm. Dire Wraiths *Dr. Dredd: The most notorious enemy of the Galadorians. He is a mutant Dire Wraith born with the form of a human, incapable of shape-shifting. *Voorr: Bright-skinned Dire Wraith with the power to harness solar energies. He is hunted down by the Nova Corps for his many crimes in the universe. Skrulls *Super-Skrull / Kl'rt: The first Super-Skrull considered a war hero by the Skrull Empire. Has the powers of the Fantastic Four. *Titannus: A Skrull criminal turned Super-Skrull. Once a rogue, Titannus has returned to the service of the Skrull Empire. *Lyja: Skrull spy and lover of the Human Torch. Has similar powers to Kl'rt but with more focus on her boyfriend's powers. *Power Skrull / Paibok: Skrull officer and mentor to Lyja. One of the first Super-Skrulls to be produced after Kl'rt's success. *Talos, the Untamed: Skrull warrior born with no power to shape-shift, in turn having a great deal of super strength. *Skrull X / Rl'nnd: A participant of the Secret Invasion who survived the event with his versatile set of X-Men powers. *Skymaster / Sk'ym'x: Skrull agent blessed with extra-ordinary powers after trying to harness the Cosmic Cube once. *Baroness S'Bak: The governor of the Skrull territories bordering the Kree, Galadorians, and Shi'ar. Story Arcs *'/Homefront/''': Years after the destruction of Wraithworld, Rom has continued to protect Galador tirelessly. Little does he know that an impending threat shall force Rom to exert all his might alongside his allies to save Galador and the galaxy itself. Trivia *This comic is created in a fictional universe where Marvel still retains the rights to Rom and the hero's related properties. *Although Rom and his Spaceknights are similar to their comic counterparts, there are several noticeable differences among the other cast members of the series. Aside from that, there are also references to the mainstream Marvel Universe due to Earth-5000 being basically an off-shoot of Earth-616. **Some Spaceknights from different generations have their roles and names switched from the mainstream continuity. Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Books Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Earth-5000